19 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem - reportaż rolny z Pinczowa 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw rolnych 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program rolny 9.00 Kino Teleferii: "Podróże Pana Kleksa", cz. 2 "Wyspa wynalazców" - film prod. polskiej 10.30 Telegazeta 10.35 "Otwarte wrota Amazonii" (6): "Posto Ava" - film dok. TVP 11.05 Notowania - czyli co się rolnikowi opłaca 11.30 "Ostatnie miejsce na ziemi' - przyrodniczy film TVP o rezerwacie Świdwie koło Szczecina 12.00 TV koncert życzeń 12.45 Wokół Gryfiady - reportaż ze Szczecina 13.30 Mała Miss Lata 90 - program rozrywkowy z udziałem: Anny Jurksztowicz, Piotra Shultza, Kasi i Magdy Fronczewskich, zespołu "Tin-Tilo" i innych. 14.00 Morze - magazyn ze Szczecina 14.45 "Czarownica o dwóch twarzach" - odc. 11 filmu sensac. prod. francuskiej z serii "Powrót Arsena Lupin" 15.45 Antena - informacje o tygodnowym programie TV 16.10 Sport: Igrzyska Solidarności - Gdańsk 90 (tenis stołowy, gimnastyka artystyczna) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Teatr Telewizji z cyklu "Duety" Aleksander Gelman: "Ławeczka", reż. Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos, Ewa Dałkowska i Danuta Kowalska - wznowienie 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Wiewiórcze opowieści" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Być najlepszą" - odc. 6 (ostatni) serialu obyczajowego USA 21.15 Studio im. Andrzeja Munka: Józef Piłsudski 21.45 Opolska noc kabaretowa: "Pod egidą pana Janka" (2) 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Sportowa niedziela 23.40 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.00 Powitanie 7.10 Panorama dnia 7.20 Kalejdoskop - prog. dokumentalny o batalionie 'Krawiec' 7.50 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Dla niesłyszących: "Być najlepszą" - odc. 6 (ostatni) serialu USA 9.35 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.55 "Santa Barbara" - powtórz. odc. 27 i 28 serialu USA 11.25 Program lokalny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 Premiera filmu wieczornego: "Oszustwo" (2) - sensacyjno-obyczaj. filmu USA, w rolach gł. Stefanie Powers i Barry Bostwick 13.00 Sto pytań do... 13.40 Macie Niesiołowski: "Z batutą i humorem" 14.00 "Jądro ciemności" - odc. 7 filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 14.30 Kontakt TV: "Pielgrzymka" rep. z pielgrzymki na Jasną Górę 15.30 Sport: Igrzyska Solidarności - Gdańsk 90: motocross 16.00 Jerozolima wyzwolona - reportaż TVP 17.00 Fama 90 - relacja z festiwalu twórczości studenckiej 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20.00 Sport: Igrzyska Solidarności - Gdańsk 90 (tenis stołowy, gimnastyka artystyczna) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Oszustwo" - powtórz. odc. II filmu USA 22.25 Rozmowy bez sekretów: "Gdy zdradzi cię przyjaciel..." 23.15 Komentarz dnia 23.20 Akademia wiersza 23.25 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Managing Work: England 7.10 Where Has all the Granite Gone? 7.35 Wings: Cracks in the Forging 8.00 Flying in Birds: an Experimental Approach 8.25 Maths Modelling: Sandcastles 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bugs Bunny: All-American Hero 10.20 Drop Out Father 11.55 Cartoon 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Away all Boats 16.55 All Our Children 17.45 The Great Picture Chase 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 Blackadder the Third 20.35 Phantom of the Opera 22.05 News; Weather 22.20 Everyman 23.00 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.25 You and 92 0.00 Mahabharat 0.40 Weather 0.45 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Introduction to Pure Maths: Heads and Trails 7.00 Technology: Energy from Waste 7.25 Introduction to Calculus: Vectors 7.50 Looking at Heat: Medical Uses 8.15 Origin of the Solar System - a Theory 8.40 The Health Service: Plans for Change 9.05 Introduction to Psychology: Autism 9.30 Inner-City Story: Opposing Racism 9.55 Chemistry: Why Build Models? 10.20 Biology: Form and Function - Transport 10.45 Maths: Group Theory 11.10 Genetics: Patterns of Evolution 11.35 From Snowdon to the Sea 12.00 Mental Handicap: Moving On 12.25 Living Choices: Changing Places 12.50 Culture Shock 13.00 Ecology 13.25 One in Four 13.55 Grandstand 14.00 Golf 14.30 Motorcycling 15.00 Athletics 15.50 Motorcycling 16.10 Golf 17.50 Motorcycling 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.15 Rough Guide to the World 20.05 The Late Show 21.05 Joseph Campbell and the Power of Myth 21.45 Golf 22.20 Moviedrome: Walk on the Wild Side 0.20 Closedown